


Obsequio

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, Declaracion de amor, Fluff, Johnlock Victoriano, M/M, Romance, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Para: WatsonDe: HolmesCon amor...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Obsequio

_Suspiro único_

**I Para; Watson**

—¿Quiere decirme qué es todo esto Holmes? —Preguntó Watson esa noche, al llegar de su consulta. Estaba cansado y mojado hasta los interiores. Su paraguas había muerto exactamente a las ocho horas con tres minutos, tenía un rasguño en su cara por culpa de un granizo impertinente y uno de sus pacientes le había vomitado encima. Definitivamente, no estaba de humor para lo que sea que fuere el contenido en los platos dispuestos sobre la mesa. Ni qué decir para limpiarlos o simplemente dejarlo pasar por alto.

—Eso, mi querido amigo, es un experimento sobre el banal deseo de convertir una cosa en otra con la ayuda del fuego, sumado a escasos conocimientos de las reacciones físico-químicas en diversas muestras de índole alimenticio. El resultado es que-

—No sabe cocinar —le cortó de mala manera Watson, dejando a un lado su maletín y el paraguas roto, aunque más tarde se dio cuenta que los había aventado con relativa fuerza. Ahora sí que estaba enojado. Podría soportar estar empapado, cansado y con la muerte de su único aliado contra la lluvia, simplemente porque sería ilógico dirigir su furia contra alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Podría soportar que aquel paciente hubiera vaciado su estómago sobre su ropa, aún con el previo aviso sobre la necesidad de ayuno antes de visitarle, por el simple hecho de que a final de cuentas, le pagarían. Obtendría algo por todo ello, pero ahora—. Por dios Holmes, la señora Hudson le había… no, ¿sabe qué? No importa, de todas formas usted seguirá haciendo lo que desee sin tomar en cuenta a los demás… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

—Solo deseaba que luego de este vendaval, del cual obviamente llegaría empapado, usted pudiera alimentarse adecuadamente… pero tiene razón, querido amigo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —Watson no tuvo el corazón suficiente para mirarle a la cara. Ahora, totalmente arrepentido, miraba con otros ojos el desastre sobre la mesa.

**II De; Holmes**

Watson apenas había podido dormir las dos noches siguientes. Su querido Holmes desapareció de su vista desde ese día y hasta ahora no daba ni una señal sobre su paradero. Verdad era que el doctor no repararía su error tan fácilmente, más por lo menos podría intentarlo si el hombre estuviera cerca de él. Aunque, por la reina, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera con él presente encontraría algo lo suficientemente bueno para compensar sus palabras.

Suspiró. Si Holmes fuera una mujer con un ramo de flores y unas buenas joyas se daría por bien servido… ¡pero en qué estaba pensando! En definitiva deliraba. Tal vez estaba enfermando. Con el detective fuera del 221B Watson apenas se alimentaba, dormía mal y cuando lo hacía tenía pesadillas de sus años en el ejército. Luego de tantos años sin ellos, el doctor estaba sorprendido de cuánto realmente Holmes había influido en su vida. Y ahora lo había arruinado totalmente diciendo esa clase de cosas. Desde luego estaba arrepentido y definitivamente buscaría ser disculpado nada más pudiera ver al detective, sin embargo, ese mismo deseo inamovible por ser perdonado le traía más que una sensación de apuro.

Muchas veces en todos aquellos años, si bien no eran comunes, sus peleas jamás le habían causado una sensación tan pesada como esa. ¿Quizá era porque esta vez había sido directamente su culpa? ¿Quizá porque había golpeado de lleno contra las buenas intenciones de un hombre que prácticamente carecía de ellas? No es que Holmes no fuera una persona con honor o amabilidad, no obstante, siempre tendía a pasar de esas cosas si era necesario hacerlo.

Ahora en cambio, sus intenciones habían sido meramente buenas.

Watson se sintió peor. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Ahora ya prácticamente nada había que pudiera darle para remendar tan estúpido error. Suspiró derrotado. Su corazón no resistiría un día más sin ver a Holmes. Ahora mismo declararía en voz alta sus sentimientos por él, arriesgándose a ser arrestado, sin con ello conseguía solo un vistazo más a sus hermosos ojos luna.

**III Con amor**

Holmes llegó la quinta noche de su desaparición al 221B de Baker Street.

Estaba nublado, afuera llovía a cantaros y granizaba aún peor. El viento arreciaba y cualquier habitante desvelado se preocupaba muy lógicamente por sus ventanas, mismas que podrían romperse o explotar en cualquier momento. Más, para Holmes, lo más apremiante era cambiar sus ropas por unas más secas. Corrió a su habitación y una vez arropado con su suave batín fue, con vela en mano, a la habitación del doctor Watson.

Había pasado todos esos días acomodado en una de las habitaciones del hogar su hermano mayor. Más que nada reflexionando. Meditando sobre el porqué se había sentido increíblemente depresivo al escuchar las duras palabras de su cronista luego de su malogrado intento por cocinarle algo apetecible para un día casi tan lluvioso como el de hoy. Y, desde luego, pensando también en porqué, para empezar; pensó siquiera en hacer algo en lo que obviamente no tenía aptitud alguna.

Al principio, como le había mencionado a Watson, había hecho aquello por la sencilla intención de ofrecer un cálido alimento para su empapado amigo. Más sus verdaderas intenciones estaban tan ocultas que ni él las habría podido ver. No hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo. Fue ese conocimiento el que le impulsó a regresar al edificio y a ir lo más rápido posible a la habitación de Watson, a sabiendas de que estaría dormido.

Colocó la pequeña vela de su mano en la mesita de noche, con su luz lo más cercana posible al rostro que pronto besaría. Todavía no estaba seguro, le temblaban las rodillas y sus manos, a pesar del frío, le sudaban. Probablemente se había apresurado a llegar a la conclusión de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ese atractivo hombre de bigote perfectamente recortado, voz aterciopelada y básicamente quien le había salvado de un círculo vicioso de depresión y adicciones.

Utilizando toda su presteza se sentó en silencio a su lado, ágilmente colocó sus manos a cada lado del dormido rostro y con lentitud, los nervios a flor de piel, la respiración entrecortada y su corazón latiendo ruidosamente; le besó. Sus sentidos gritaron en plena revolución. No estaba equivocado, definitivamente había caído enamorado de ese hombre maravilloso.

Los labios de Watson eran suaves y hacían un contraste perfecto con su bigote. Esa era definitivamente una nueva sensación que estaría dispuesto a repetir incontables veces… más, cuando Watson abrió sus ojos y aquel tono verde pasto le miró sorprendido, Holmes se alejó de inmediato. O al menos lo intentó. Porque cuando Watson le atrajo una vez más hacia su boca, el detective apenas usó una pequeña porción de su fuerza para evitar volver. Y, cuando lo hizo, fue él quien tomó en sus manos el completo de la situación.

Después de todo, si Holmes lo había iniciado, él también lo haría _terminar_ …


End file.
